Bloody Glinda
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: They watched as a face appeared in the mirror. They saw the infamous blonde hair first; all dripping with crimson blood, and then the piercing blue eyes, dark and fierce. The pale complexion came next and then the mouth and nose came. The face, although beautiful in death, still had cuts over it. This was what happened when they played Bloody Glinda... one shot.


Bloody Glinda

"Have you guys ever heard of Bloody Glinda?" asked one teenager creepily as the group of teenage Ozians sat around the ruins of what used to be the Emerald City Palace.

"No," laughed one girl, Elsa who was dressed in all emerald as she sat on a rock with her best friend, Ninette.

"What is that about?" asked Ninette as she placed the candle that she was holding on a rock.

The night seemed to get darker then, the stars lost their glimmer and the ruined city went dead quiet.

"Well you know what happened after the Wicked Witch's deaths right? Apparently Glinda the Good went psycho and she couldn't take it anymore. It was even rumored that she was friends with the Wicked Witches and that's what drove her to do it."

The male teenager paused in his tale as Elsa leaned forward, interested.

"To do what?" her voice was high.

"To kill herself. Her husband Chuffrey found her face all cut up by glass as she ran away from the bathroom and then found her dead later on the floor of the Palace. And then the Palace got torn down a few years later. Some say that her ghost still haunts this very place, still waiting to apologize and get rid of her grief."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" dismissed Ninette as she scoffed.

"Then let's try out this ridiculous story to see who's right…" challenged the man who was telling the story.

"You're being ridiculous Alfern," stated Ninette.

"So be it, Ninette but I bet Elsa wants to see if I'm right or not," said Alfern as he wagged his eyebrows at Ninette.

Ninette looked at Elsa, who bit her lip.

"Fine whatever, let's just do this stupid thing and go home. I'm getting cold."

Ninette sighed and looked at Alfern, "So what do we need for this game?"

"A mirror and some candles."

Alfern went off looking around at the ruins of the Palace with a candle in his hands as Ninette and Elsa sat there waiting.

He came back with a huge, broken mirror that he placed on the ground in front of them.

He then took the two candles that they had brought, lit them and placed them in front of the mirror.

They all watched as the flames danced and cracked in the silent night as they stood there, looking at the mirror.

"Now what?" asked Ninette running out of patience as she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Now, we hold hands and I will start the chant and then you guys will join in," said Alfern.

They all grabbed hands and Alfern closed his eyes.

"Bloody Glinda, Bloody Glinda, Bloody Glinda, I believe in Bloody Glinda," he chanted.

He paused, and murmured; "Now you guys join in."

Soon there was a chorus of voices saying "Bloody Glinda" and Alfern opened his eyes and they all looked into the mirror.

Nothing was there.

"Come on you wicked suicidal witch, show yourself!" shouted Alfern as he kicked over the candles with his foot.

"Alfern calm down! It's just some stupid game, give it a rest!" said Elsa.

But now smoke had begun to arise from the mirror and all three of the teenagers were frozen in shock.

They watched as a face appeared in the mirror. They saw the infamous blonde hair first; all dripping with crimson blood, and then the piercing blue eyes, dark and fierce. The pale complexion came next and then the mouth and nose came. The face, although beautiful in death, still had cuts over it.

The teenagers watched in horror as a melodic, though sadistic and hysterical voice came from the specter in the mirror.

"Elphie…. I'm so sorry! Elphie forgive me, please! Fiyero, please don't hate me!" wailed the figure in the mirror as tears as red as blood flowed down from her cheeks.

"Oh my Oz," uttered Ninette looking absolutely horrified.

"Alfern this isn't funny anymore, what is she going to do with us?" whispered Elsa to Alfern as she glanced franticly back and forth between him and the mirror.

"You!" came Glinda's voice from the mirror and she looked vicious as she stared at Alfern, "You called me, and now you will suffer like my friends did!"

Smoke engulfed the teenagers then and they all coughed as it went away.

Before their eyes was a floating image of Glinda the Good in a dress of light blue covered with blood and her face was the same as it had been in the mirror.

She reached out a bloody hand towards Alfern's throat and the two girls screamed as they tried to drag Alfern away from her. But Glinda just kept floating towards him.

"Please Glinda the Good, I'm sorry for calling you! I'll do anything just don't cut my face or kill me!" begged Alfern as he closed his eyes, waiting for death.

All of a sudden the ghost stopped short and took her hand away from his throat.

She looked at him, her eyes boring into his.

"You'll do anything?"

Alfern nodded and so did Ninette and Elsa.

"Smash the mirror then and let me rest in peace. I've been in this living nightmare ever since that day and I can't take it anymore. That mirror is my living hell. Everyone calls on me, bloody Glinda, bloody Glinda. And then all they do is taunt me, taunt about my mistakes and make me relive every horrible moment of my life. Smash the damned mirror or I will kill you!" she screamed in his face.

Alfern struggled to stand up but when he did he ran over to the mirror and grabbed the two candlesticks. He began smashing the mirror.

As he did so Elsa and Ninette watched as Bloody Glinda's apparition grew dimmer, some parts more than others until she was gone completely.

"Thank you," was the last thing they heard from her lips.

After making sure she was gone, the three teenagers fled from the ruined palace and never spoke of that day ever again.

All that was left of the Palace was the ruins and a smashed mirror. But no one ever did Bloody Glinda again, and if they did they could never get Glinda the Good's ghost to show up no matter how many times they did it.

"Bloody Glinda, Bloody Glinda, Bloody Glinda… I believe in Bloody Glinda…"

**Creepy huh? I got the idea from listening to Lady Gaga's song Bloody Mary and then reading up about the legend of the game Bloody Mary. I never tried Bloody Mary but maybe I'll try Bloody Glinda. What did you guys think of this? Till next time.**

**Bubble**


End file.
